


Over The Rainbow

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMERICA, YOU DID IT! HOLY HELL! CONGRATULATIONS! LOVE WINS.<br/>To celebrate, here’s domestic fluffy Klaine finding out about the new Marriage Equality act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/122526866863/klaine-fic-over-the-rainbow).

“Kurt, could you toast some bread for me? These eggs are almost done.”

“Sure thing, honey bee.”

Kurt smiled as he shuffled behind his pyjama-clad husband in their tiny kitchen to reach the bread in the cupboard and grab the butter from the fridge.

“Thank you, dear,” Blaine said dryly, turning his head to watch Kurt whilst simultaneously checking he didn’t burn the eggs on the hob.

“I’m so glad neither of us have school today. Or work.” Kurt Paused. “It’s been far too long since we got to relax and just do nothing... together.”

Kurt was pretty sure the grin on Blaine’s face was bright enough to power their whole apartment but instead of getting distracted, he turned to the toaster and finished helping with the breakfast.

“Ugh, tell me about it. Don’t get me wrong, playing at the diner for tips isn’t a bad living but I think we both deserve a day of not smelling like grease or coffee.”

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Blaine as he glanced between the frying eggs in the pan and the coffee Blaine had set to percolate just before that.

“Okay, I get your point. You don’t have to say anything!” Blaine chuckled as he dished up the eggs on two separate plates.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kurt said, moving over to kiss his husband on the cheek and setting the toast down on the tray.

Blaine blushed as he made two cups of coffee, which he placed next to the toast, before picking up the tray and sauntering past Kurt as he smirked at him over his shoulder. Kurt couldn’t help himself when Blaine swayed his hips like that so as he passed, Kurt quickly moved up behind him and smacked him directly on the butt, grabbing a strawberry from their fruit plates and laughing as he ran ahead of a very scandalised-looking Blaine.

“Kurt Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine mock-gasped as he followed on, “how very dare you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt sassed back as he dropped down onto their sofa in a manner which reminded Blaine very much of a cat; graceful one minute, lounging lazily the next.

“How can I ever trust you to one day be a respectable influence on our children?” Blaine’s sarcasm was overflowing as he bent down to put their tray on the coffee table. Of course, Kurt took the opportunity to lean over once more and bring his hand down in the exactly the same place on Blaine’s ass. This time Blaine yelped, but found himself giggling and dropping the pretence of being mad.

“I can’t help it if my husband’s delicious butt is mocking me every time I see him being a domestic God and making me breakfast now, can I?” Kurt laughed too as he grabbed Blaine’s hand to pull him down on the sofa next to him.

Kurt and Blaine’s infamous lazy days required eating and cuddling (and maybe a little more) on that sofa and not moving unless strictly necessary. If that included binge-watching bad reality shows and staying in their pyjamas all day, so be it. At least, that was Blaine’s rule whenever he could tell Kurt was overworking himself and in need of a break.

 “I’m glad my butt is so entertaining to you, dearest,” Blaine leaned forward, lips sensuously close to Kurt’s as he whispered, “but your eggs are getting cold.”

“Say no more!” Kurt exclaimed as he dived past Blaine’s pouting lips to grab a plate and stuff a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Our kids are going to have no manners at all if they watch _you_ eat,” Blaine placated, knife and fork in hand and a napkin on his lap. Kurt simply looked at him with a mouth full of coffee in a way that sadly reminded Blaine of a face Finn would pull on multiple occasions Blaine stayed for Friday Night Dinner. It tugged on his heart a little.

“What?” Kurt said, swallowing his coffee and staring back at Blaine, “Is there something on my face?”

Blaine didn’t want to spoil any happiness today by indulging Kurt’s curiosity so instead he said, “No, don’t worry. You’re as handsome as ever.”

Kurt softened at that and leant over to peck Blaine on the cheek again.

“Okay mister, first rule of lazy day: we need some trashy TV. Pass me the remote.”

Blaine balanced his plate on one hand as he manoeuvred himself enough for Kurt to reach them, before switching the TV on to a channel with the news just beginning. He was about to bring up their recorded shows when Blaine stopped him.

“Can you just wait a second? I want to see the football score at the end of the broadcast.”

“Ughhhhh,” Kurt groaned, “Spoooooorts. It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Shush now, it’s starting,” Blaine motioned a finger over his lips as the news announcer came on screen.

“ _Good day, and welcome to Channel 5 News. I’m Stacy Wells. Our top story today is a big one. Eleven years after Massachusetts became the first state to legalise same-sex marriage, the Supreme Court ruled, this morning, that gay marriage is now legal in all fifty states.”_

Everything in the apartment seemed to stand still. Kurt’s fork clattered to the floor and Blaine nearly choked on his coffee. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds until the report cut away to footage of crowds lining the street, all waving rainbow flags and cheering.

“Blaine… Did she just say-“

“Ermm, yeah. She did.”

Both boys looked at each other, mouths opening and nothing else coming out until Blaine broke into a smile and tears welled in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Kurt!” he cried, “OH MY GOD.”

“This is actually happening!” Kurt yelled, shoving both of their plates on to the table in front of him. “Neither of us knew it was today and then... OH MY GOD!”

They looked intently at each other, either one ready to break any minute, before both leaning forward at the same time and embracing each other so tightly, crying into one another’s shoulder and babbling whatever came to mind.

“Do you even know what this means?”

“Think of our kids!”

“I’ve got to call my dad. He’s gonna cry.”

“I wonder if Brittany and Santana have heard.”

They stayed like that a few minutes before letting go and instead meeting in a sweet kiss filled with years of love and a future promise. They pulled away but kept their faces close as Blaine whispered his next words.

“This is… everything, Kurt.”

“I know.”

“I never thought this would happen when I was a little boy.”

“Me neither. That’s what Ohio does to you.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh as he moved his face into Kurt’s neck as Kurt brought his arms around his shoulders.

“You know…” Kurt said slyly, “This kind of calls for a… celebration, wouldn’t you say?”

Blaine froze and moved his face away, seeing the smirk on Kurt’s face.

“Are you gonna slap my butt again if I say no?” Blaine grinned cheekily.

“Hmmm. Maybe I’ll do that if you say yes.”

Blaine’s face radiated lust, moving back into Kurt’s neck as he started kissing up to his ear.

“I hope so.”


End file.
